


Tastes Like Omega

by BattyJade



Series: Omega Series [2]
Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, One Shot Collection, Priest Kink, Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, priest Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyJade/pseuds/BattyJade
Summary: One shot continuation of Smells Like Omega. Different kinky, smutty, one shot chapters based after the events of the first story.





	1. Teacher Gerard x Student Reader 1

It started with a skirt. It was one of her little red plaid ones that came just above her knees and looked very proper. One day she’d just so happened to put her hair up in pigtails while she was wearing it, and also slipped on her MCR band jacket Gerard had bought her, which was now her favorite. He’d teased her, kissing her neck and calling her jailbait, as the outfit made her look more like she was back in high school. She dismissed it, but later that day she’d caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and an idea began to take root. It had taken her some time to gather what she needed. If she was going to pull this off like she wanted, she couldn’t half ass it with some corny costume from a sex store, not that she’d have the courage to even go into one. 

She’d bought everything slowly, in case her alpha would catch on, which he probably would. She’d been careful, going out shopping by herself the few times he was out of the house by himself to do some work thing, usually work on his latest comic. She’d started with a white dress shirt, picking one rather see through and a little too small, so the buttons strained against her chest, begging to be popped open. She found a red plaid ribbon that matched her skirt to tie under her collar, knee high socks, and clunky black dress shoes to tie the outfit together. She’d even found a school book bag at a thrift store, to make it look even more official. With each little item she collected she got a little more excited. 

Finally it reached the perfect day of execution. Gerard was working for the first half of the day so she had time to set it all up while he was gone. She could also already feel herself going into heat, which she thought would be both interesting and convenient. That was….if her alpha was going to go along with it. They’d never done anything like this before, the sex was already so good they didn’t need to. But still the idea thrilled her, and she had a feeling it would be the same for her Gerard. After all he was so charismatic, talented, and had that perfect dramatic flair, she couldn’t imagine him not executing it perfectly. Also she was a good deal younger than him, so shouldn’t they take advantage of that and get just a little kinky?

After she left she spent the morning rearranging his office/studio to look a little more like a teacher’s office. Though an art teacher would be a good fit for him, she was looking for something a little more old school, with a classroom, proper suit and desk vibe. So she thought an English teacher focusing on creative writing would be best. She removed her drafting table he’d placed by his own and moved it across the hall into their library. Though she called it HIS office, it was really more like theirs, what with many of her art supplies, and a computer corner meant for her writing mixed with his table and comic chaos. They’d considered having separate rooms sure, but neither liked the idea. They were pretty much always together, there wasn’t really a reason not to be, and that included when they were working on their creative projects. Her alpha always liked to have her close by, he still got jittery and agitated when they were separated. Working was more comfortable when they were together, even if that just meant sitting opposite each other in the room, just working and listening to music. She loved that he not only let her into such a personal part of his life, but wanted her there. 

She rearranged the furniture so against the back corner was her computer desk, and in front of that a large, important looking teacher’s desk, with a large chair behind that. She littered the desk with papers and books, something that looked like an inbox, and a few small teacher knickknacks. She even placed a waste and small recycle bin in the corner beside the desk. She took two smaller chairs and placed them close to the front side of the desk, then stood back and admired her work. She bit her lip. She could see him behind the desk, rising from his chair, staring her down with those piercing golden hazel eyes. He’d make her sit in the other chair, making her feel even smaller. She could just fucking see him stalking around the desk to get closer to her, brushing her hair back, fingers running seductively along the back of her neck…Fuck, she quickly shook her head to try and clear the haze that had invaded it. She was already making herself wet. Alright, now she just had to get herself ready and get him up here, and hopefully into an outfit of his own. She shivered, picturing him in it again, desire racing up her spine. 

“(f/n)?” Gerard called automatically when he entered their home. He paused, locking the door and placing his keys on the rack as he listened for her reply. That was strange, she usually always greeted him, sometimes running out the door while he was still pulling up. He felt for her though the bond, feeling her safe and sound. He shrugged, figuring she must have gone out to studio to work with her clay as she often did while he was gone. He would go up to their office and drop his stuff off then go find her. He quickly made his way up the stairs, taking two at a time, and opened the door. He stopped, one foot inside and took in the very different surroundings. He circled, wondering why his omega had rearranged it like this, it almost felt like he was in a teacher or principal’s office. 

He closed the door behind him then saw what must be a note on top of a pile of very neatly folded clothes. Curious he walked over, dropping his things and picked it up. It simply said, ‘WEAR ME’ in large Alice in wonderland like letters, and under it in small suggestive cursive, ‘and wait.”. He picked up the pile of clothes, finding black pressed dress pants, matching leather belt, a white dress shirt, a black vest, and a red tie. What was all of this fo- oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. It all suddenly clicked. He shivered. Oh, yes. He licked his lips, hands slowly starting to remove his clothes. He bit his lip, trying to contain his grin. His heart rate was already picking up, his cock stirring in his pants. He had the most perfect little omega.

She bit her lip, pacing softly in front of his office door. She’d already changed into her outfit, and tied her hair into low ponytails, adding a small red plaid bow clip. Now, trembling slightly, worried how her alpha was going to react to it all she raised her hand. She knocked on the door, rather softly and waited.   
“Come in,” His voice called calmly. It made her pulse jump and she opened the door slowly. She peeked in, and saw him standing behind the desk, head down looking at some papers. She sucked in a breath, her heart pounding and cheeks heating. He was gorgeous, and exactly what she pictured. His outfit fit him perfectly and made him look slacker professional, just how he would look if he was a teacher. His hair was slicked back out of his face, making him look a little older and respectable. He looked up at her with those piercing eyes and she swore he could see right through her. They gazed at her, hungrily roaming over her form.   
She was beautiful as always, the outfit only highlighting her youth and innocence. The outfit was perfect. Realistic, not over the top, a short skirt that would show her milky thighs were she to bend over, and a tight top, buttons open to accommodate her large chest. He could see the dark red bra she wore underneath and he licked his lips. She wore little make up, just some mascara and a little smudge of nude eye shadow. She bit her lip and he felt himself getting hard. 

“Uhhhhuuummm,” She murmured uncertainly from the doorway, her face flushed. 

“Come in miss (l/n), shut the door behind you please, and lock it.” He said, his voice was different, authoritative, it had moths fluttering in her stomach. 

“Yes sir,” She murmured quietly, submissive. He shivered while she wasn’t looking. 

“Do you know why I had you come in here after class?” He asked after she’d done as he asked and come forward to the chair. She shivered as she placed a trembling hand on the small chair. Her alpha was so good. She was already having a hard time remembering that this was an act. He made it easy for her to go along with, and he pulled off the teacher look so well. She was already starting to feel restless and empty. 

“N-no sir, I’m sorry.” She whispered. He smirked, a small knowing little quirk at the end of his mouth. 

“Take a seat honey, it’s alright.” He said “Just wanted to talk to you……privately about a few things.” She shivered, feeling her heat starting to make her feel very warm and a little lightheaded. She sat and waited for him to speak.   
“You’ve been dressing rather inappropriately lately, today in particular…” he said looking at her scathingly. She blushed yet again.

“S-sir?”

“Your shirt miss (l/n), we allow one button undone, yet you have three. Not to mention…yours is rather…tight…” Gerard growled, she didn’t miss how he shifted slightly, probably adjusting something else that was feeling rather tight. She flooded with color, eyes boring a hole into the floor. 

“I-I grew a little more sir…and I…can’t find one that fits.” She said. He just hummed in response. 

“Really? And this pretty little thing you’re wearing under it, this isn’t to get some boy’s attention?” He said voice low and growling as he motioned to her red lace bra, easily seen through her shirt. She’d bought it special, online because she was too embarrassed to get it in the store. 

“I-I’m not trying to get a boy’s attention Mr.Way!” she cried at him, face flushed. 

“Oh? Maybe a man’s then?” He asked leaning forward. 

“I-I errr…” She stuttered lip trembling adorably. He reached out, taking one of the delicate lace straps into his fingers. 

“Do not lie to your alpha, little one.” He growled. “Matches my tie pretty well, don’t you think?” He said. His touch lit a fire inside her, making her feel slick between her thighs. She shouldn’t want him so bad, she shouldn’t be so horny for a man who was supposed to be her teacher. 

“Ummmmm, actually Mr. Way, I was hoping maybe we could talk another day….I’m uh…not feeling well and I really should be getting home.” She said, lowering her gaze and rising from her seat quickly, pinching at the hem of her skirt. He very slowly walked around the desk, each of his strides worth at least three of hers. She looked up at him, her gaze so innocent and nervous, so perfect. 

“Not feeling well?” He said, but his expression betrayed the innocent question. “It will only take a minute miss (l/n),” He placed one of his large hands on her shoulder and she couldn’t stop the soft keening whimper that slipped out. His touch was rapture, she could feel the heat of his skin even through the thin fabric of the shirt. He smiled down at her as she reddened more, pulse quickening.  
“What’s the matter sweet girl? You’re blushing, do you have a temperature?” He growled lowly, and she shivered, desire clenching in her gut. 

“N-no sir, I’m…..I mean…….it’s just…” She began.

“It’s just your heat hitting, right honey?” He whispered, his hand on her shoulder running up to cup the back of her neck. She let out another whimper at the contact, head instinctively tilting back for him. He hummed, drawing closer to her. “You’re so sweet. You really though a full grown alpha couldn’t smell you? You’ve been driving me crazy all day my little omega.”

“Ahhhh…uh, Mr.Way-“ she gasped as he leaned into her neck, smelling her then letting out a low feral growl. 

“Gerard when we’re alone. Or alpha, whichever you want.” She whimpered, trembling in his hands, her omega instincts taking over. Slick dripped down her thighs and her eyes fluttered. She wanted more of his touch. It was so hard to pretend that she didn’t. 

“A-alpha,” She whispered unsure. He smiled, stroking her face then slowly pulling her hair out of the ties, setting it free. 

“Yes my little omega, alpha’s right here. You want me to take care of you don’t you? Wanted you for so long honey, you don’t even know how bad I need you.”   
Her knees started to get jelloey and he pulled her in closer, holding her up. 

“You need my sent honey?” He asked pulling her into his neck. She keened, high in her throat and her control snapped she plastered herself against him, leaning up on her tip toes and lacing her fingers in his hair. He growled, loving the feel of her against him, finally giving in. 

“Gonna let your alpha take care of you baby girl?” He growled into her hair. She gazed up at him dreamily, obviously already having trouble with rational thought. 

“I…but…we aren’t supposed to…you’re not supposed to..” She whispered. 

“You’re mine, little omega.” He murmured stroking her face, and the sincerity of it made her quiver. “If you want this, here and now, then there’s no reason not to. Trust your alpha, look what you do to me honey.” He said grasping one of her hands. He moved it down to his hard cock, making her gasp, then whine. He slowly started to have her rub him through his pants. He moved his other hand between her legs, and rubbed her there, making her moan.   
“What a bad girl you are, teasing your alpha all day.” He growled into her ear. She started panting, his words making her slick and hot. “Making me hit my rut while I have to watch stupid little boys pant over you. Look at me now, not going to be able to function till I pop my knot in you. Hmmmm, you going to make up for it like my good little girl?” He said as she continued to stroke him sloppily in time with his own slow thrust against her clothed core. He started kissing her neck, making her moan.

“Y-yes alpha,” She whimpered, the mention of his knot making her a needy whimpering mess. 

“You gonna clench real good around my knot while I cum, aren’t you (f/n)? Going to present for your alpha like a good little omega aren’t you?” He said and bit her ear softly. She cried out before she bit her lip and rubbed herself against his hand.

“Yes alpha, please! Want you.” She whimpered. He grinned into her neck then kissed her fiercely. He groaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted cherry jolly rancher. His omega was so perfect. He reached behind her and swept his arm across the desk, sweeping everything off. She gasped as he lifted her onto the desk and ran his hands up her milky thighs. 

“Ahhh, Gee!” she cried gripping his black locks. He grinned spreading her legs and leaning down between them. 

“Mmmmmm……look at these, such a naughty girl.” He whispered getting a good view of her matching panties, the bright color looking extra shocking against her pale skin. He kissed her through them, already dripping with slick, then pulled them down. He started sucking on her clit, thrusting his fingers in her aching cunt. 

“Yes! Gee, please, ahhhh!” she cried thrusting against his hand. She was already pulsing and clenching, so close to coming, she was so fucking turned on. 

“You’re gonna cum aren’t you baby? Come on, cum for your alpha.” Gerard growled, moving up to her neck, biting at her mark. His thumb rubbed her clit harshly. She cried out, arching and shattering. She shivered as it washed over her, vaguely aware of the sound of a zipper being undone. Then she felt the button of her shirt being popped off. She groaned as Gerard started kissing and sucking at her nipples through her thin bra. 

“Want to keep your uniform on you, look so fucking cute in it.” He growled and she could only whimper back. She could feel his iron hard cock pushing into her thigh and all she could think about was trying to get it inside of her. The bra tied in front and Gerard made quick work of it, freeing her breasts. He pushed her down, laying her over the desk, not giving a fuck about the mess he made. 

“Want me to fuck you now little omega? You want my thick knot in you?” he growled teasing her entrance with the head of his weeping cock. Fuck he was so turned on. There was no way he was going to last long, it was going to be rough and fast. But by the looks of his omega, a quivering panting mess under him, neither was she. 

“Yes, alpha, Mr.W- Gee, please. Fill me up please.” She whined. Arching her hips up to him. He spread her legs roughly then finally thrust himself into her. She cried out as he started his fast brutal pace. Still it never hurt, her alpha was never too rough with her. He was so good. He felt so good inside her, so thick and hard and long, hitting everything just right. They were rattling the desk, knocking shit over, but neither of them cared. Both were grunting and groaning loudly, his little omega, crying out as he thrust into her. He watched her, transfixed as she lay under him. Her thighs were wrapped around him, making her school girl skirt flip halfway up so he could see his cock slipping into her. Her top and bra open and laid out under her, hair a wild mess spread out over the desk, her face twisted up and mouth open just right. Fuck. He groaned thrusting harder, she was so tight and perfect, he let himself believe he was taking her virginity again. She still had the sexy knee highs and the boot on, he could feel them digging into his ass. His knot started to swell and he picked up the pace, needing more of this, of her, so fucking perfect. She started to gasp and cry out louder, stuttering with his thrusts, tightening on him, so slick and hot and perfect. He was a bad, bad, bad, bad, man, and he’d never been more proud of it. His knot started to catch and (f/n) cried out under him, keening high and needy, clawing at anything she could reach. 

“Gee, Gee, Gee, Gee, GEE!” She cried and his knot finally popped, sending both of them into screaming orgasms. She felt him shudder and shoot inside her, and all she could think about was how she was letting her teacher fucking come in her, and wanting it so bad she could die. Then she came, violently and oh so perfect. Both of them lay shuddering and quivering on the desk for a number of minutes until Gerard finally kissed her neck. 

“You did so good (f/n),” He whispered, and she could tell he was her mate again. She giggled. 

“Really?” She asked in a giddy whisper. Gerard groaned, feeling himself still trying to shoot the last of his seed into her, over stimulated and completely spent. 

“Yes baby, so good.” He groaned. 

“……………Gee, do you think we can do this again?” His omega asked softly.

“Fuck yeah,” He said then kissed her cherry flavored, sinful little mouth.


	2. Priest Gerard

The small church was empty. Only Gerard was left to watch over it. He walked through the pews, checking to make sure they were all pristinely clean. No one really came on his solo day. The other patrons weren’t too keen about an alpha priest and seemed to find him rather unnerving. They chose to keep their distance. Suddenly the front door opened very softly, only letting out a soft creak and a little sliver of light. His lips quirked up instantly as his heart grew lighter and clenched at the same time. 

That was, except for one little lamb. 

He walked down the main isle towards the front doors, his strides purposely slow and careful, so his polished black shoes only made soft tapping sounds in the quiet empty room. He could see her after just a few steps, her tiny delicate frame slipping though the heavy wooden doors timidly. His heart leapt into his throat. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful. But today she looked…almost sinfully angelic and innocent. Her light golden curls tumbled delicately down around her waist, his favorite way she wore it. Only a little mascara, to bring out her large delicate eyelashes, making her kind blue eyes more prominent. She wore black Mary Jane’s and a white lace dress, sleeveless with a see-through lace neckline with little delicate white buttons up to a prim white collar. His eyes drifted as they roamed over her and he noticed the buttons went all the way to the bottom.   
He licked his lips nervously. She looked like she was coming to receive her first communion. The perfect image of a good little girl. So sweet and innocent. He crossed his arms to hold back a shiver. Why did she always come to tempt him? He’d always struggled to keep his hands off her, and his eyes, though he wasn’t as good with the latter. He body was anything but little. The lace dress gripped her delicate little waist and flared out at her wide hips. The loose layers of lace couldn’t conceal her large chest and the fluttering fabric only drew attention to her pale curvy legs and arms. He wanted to run his hand over them, feel the scorching heat of her soft smooth skin. Her whole body was light and delicate looking, the dress drawing it further out. She was almost like an angel, so much so that he wouldn’t be surprised to see wings against her back.   
“(f/n), It’s nice to see you today.” He said walking to greet her at the door. She smiled and immediately blushed, the warm rosy color bringing life to her beautiful face. It had warmth and desire flowing through his blood. His sweet little omega. She was still so young.

“Hello father Way,” She murmured in her sweet little voice, looking down as she smiled. Her face flushed more and he had to bite back his possessive growl. 

“What brings you here today?” He asks warmly. He rested his hand on her shoulder gently, always looking for an excuse to touch her warm skin. He couldn’t help himself with her arms bare like this. Still she smiled, taking it for a kind and friendly gesture. But when she parted her lips to speak she stopped, as if at a loss for words. Then she looked back down and pressed her lips together before biting them.   
“W-well it’s just…I…I kind of wanted to talk to someone about something that’s been happening to me lately but…I’m…kind of embarrassed. I-I’m not really sure if I should say anything…” She said flushing a bit more and shuffling around. “But…you said I could trust you…so I thought maybe…”  
He smiled, his heart fluttering at the thought of having her trust.

“Of course you can talk to me sweetheart,” He said, even though he knew he shouldn’t have called her that. He couldn’t help it though. “Is this something you’d like to take to confession? Even if it’s bad you’ll be forgiven as long as you’re honest with me.” He asked and motioned for her to go towards the little boxes. She blushed and nodded her head softly. 

He led her into the confession booth, though he doubted his little omega could really have anything serious to confess. Though he thought it was probably a good idea for her to be out of his sight for a moment, so he could compose himself. The wall separating them would probably be a good thing too. He could feel his control slipping the longer he watched her. He wanted to run his hands over the soft lace, let it slip off her shoulders. He waited a moment as they both sat then urged her to begin. 

“Tell me what’s been bothering you (f/n),” he whispered through the little thatched screen between them. He noticed her shiver, though her head was bent, eyes glued to the floor. He silently cursed the fact that it meant he could stare at her. 

“W-well…” She began. “It’s just that…recently I…I had my first heat. And well, I felt all sorts of emotions… ones I’ve never felt before…ones I’m not supposed to have.”  
Gerard jolted in his chair, blood sizzling at the mention of something he so wanted to know about. He shouldn’t. He scolds himself, stuttering and stumbling for words as he tries not to picture her moaning in her bed. His sweet little omega, laid out over her bed, sweating and needy, needing her alpha…he can picture her sweet face, full lips open, head thrown back and hair fanned out under her. Fuck. No. He couldn’t think about it. He cleared his throat.   
“Honey…heats are a part of life…what you’re feeling is natural.” Gerard began, his voice going lower. “Wanting an alpha is normal,”  
He could see her jolt a bit, looking over at him for a moment. He couldn’t help but look at her. He could be her alpha. Fuck he wanted to be her alpha. He wanted her to be his. Fuck he could smell her in the little confined box. Sweet pea flowers and vanilla and lemon tea cookies and summer air, all overwhelming him and making his mouth water. He couldn’t not smell how intoxicating she was. She squirmed in her seat a bit, the movement making his breathing quicken. 

“W-well…I…I was thinking about an alpha when I was…well…but the things I was thinking about…I don’t think I should have been. And well the alpha I was thinking about… I really don’t think I should have been thinking about.” She said trying to be vague, and obviously embarrassed.   
“Tell me what you were thinking about,” Gerard said before he could stop himself. He licked his lips. She bit her full lips. Sin hidden in innocence. 

“I,” She began then cleared her throat. “I thought about him…ah…well…I thought about him being my alpha…” She said, her voice getting smaller, her eyes glued to the floor and pretty little face red. Her lip trembled as she took another shaky breath. “I…thought about him wanting me and…ummm…I thought about him taking me and mating me. I….I had so many terrible lustful thoughts about a man that…well…I shouldn’t have been thinking about.” She finished her voice trembling. 

He licked his lips again, breathing uneven and pulse pounding. He squirmed in his seat, trying to hide the fact that he’d gotten embarrassingly hard. He couldn’t help picturing himself as her alpha, spreading her pretty legs while she laid under him. Thrusting into her, ending her agony and giving her what she needed. He bit his lip hard, to contain his groan. His skin was heating, beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck, the fine hairs there standing on end. God he wanted her. 

“It’s alright to have these thoughts…to…to try and quell you desires when you’re…when your body needs an alpha. No one wouldn’t have those kinds of thoughts. But…this man that you thought of, what about him do you think is so sinful? Is he already mated?” Gerard said. He knew this wasn’t how he’d talk to anyone else. He would have simply told them to atone and reflect on it. But he wanted to hear as much as he could…at least for later… And as for this man she wanted…he had to know who it was. 

“Well…I don’t think he’s mated but…” She whispered and took a shuddering breath. Then she lowered her head even further. “The man I’ve been having lustful thoughts about…he’s…ah…he’s a father here…” She whispered so softly he could barely hear her. Her fingers twisted together nervously in her lap, head hung low, lip trembling. Gerard’s heart pounded in his chest. His cock twitched in his black trousers.   
“Who?” He growled lowly and stared at her though the screen between them. She jumped and looked over at him, jumping again when they made eye contact. She quickly looked back down at the floor.   
“I-I don’t think I can sa-” She began, but he jumped in. 

“Which father do you think about honey?” He growled, his lust flaring into his blood, making him feel like his rut was hitting him. It was so hard to think with her smell invading his every breath. “Who do you imagine is your alpha?”   
She trembles in the seat next to him. He can smell her sweat, her embarrassment, her arousal. His hands are fisted in his lap like claws. He wants them tangled in her hair.   
“Y-you father Way,” She whimpers, her voice broken. And the last hold of his control snaps. He leaps out of the seat, throwing open the door. He hears her startled cry and then he’s opening the other that conceals his perfect little omega. He watches her jump again, the predator in him reviling in it. Her face is flushed, and with the new light shining in on her, he can see her dilated pupils.   
She wants him. She wants him so bad. She hates how long she’s had to sit there after she’d seen him in his priest outfit. It sets a sinful fire alight within her. She’s had to resist the urge to present for him since he touched her shoulder. He’d made her think about all the lustful thoughts, all the different ways she’d pictured him taking her. Now she was aching and empty, and she just wanted him to take her in his strong arms and knot her. She shouldn’t . She knows she shouldn’t, that it’s sinful and wrong, but that only makes more slick drip down her thighs. She doesn’t care how he takes her, she just fucking wants him to TAKE her.  
His lips crash against hers and they’re both moaning. His hands are tangling passionately in her hair. She’s kissing back, it’s as if all the self restraint’s been drained from the room. She wants to scream at him to fuck her, but she only moans into his mouth.   
“F-father Way,” She whimpers when he finally pulls back enough to let her take a breath. He shushes her though, falling onto his knees and kneeling in front of her, trapping her against the wall.   
“Call me Gerard,” He growls. “Like you usually do. Or Alpha, because you’re mine little omega. You’re all mine, and when I’m done with you everyone’s going to know it.”  
She gasps as she feels his hand cup her heated sex. Her thighs are already damp, and she lets out a shudder as she sees his arm between her thighs, slipped suggestively under her dress. Oh, fuck. How many times had she pictured this when she was younger, when she saw him in the videos? She let out a sob, her hips thrusting against his palm as he started to rub her, even though she was doing her best to restrain herself. His lips find hers again, and she’s lost in the taste of him, drowning in his lust and uncontrollable want for her. She could see how hard he was when he’d stood before her in the doorway.

But now it’s shut, and it’s just the two of them in the box together. He’s kissing her neck and she whimpers when she feels him starting to undo her little pearl buttons. He kisses each inch of newly exposed, flushed, flesh as he reveals it. He shudders too, he loves the taste of her skin, each little lick, each kiss like communion. He has a hard time picturing this as sinful when she looks so divine. He fucking worships her. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. She’s his church, her words and sighs his commandments. He loves her so fucking much. He loves watching her innocent face contort in pleasure. His hands tear at her delicate little panties, till his fingers are thrusting up into her tight, hot, little cunt, and he bites down on her neck. She’s his.

He licks her claim mark, digging into her flesh, feeling the scar tissue in her otherwise flawless skin. His cock pulses in his pants. He takes out his frustration by curling his fingers in her heat, making her cry out and clutch at him. He groans, running his hands across her pale stomach. He can feel her muscles twitch under his palm, her hips bucking up at his touch.   
“You want me to knot you, don’t you (f/n)?” He growls rubbing circles around her belly button, her soft vulnerable flesh. He slips his other hand out of her and unzips his trousers. She lets out a surprised little sigh as his cock slips out, resists the urge to reach out and touch her fingers to the flushed head. He quickly rearranges them so he’s sitting on the bench, her on his lap. He urges her forward, bringing their bodies closer. He starts rocking their hips together, sliding the skirt of her dress up so he can see her naked sex underneath. He shudders, running his palm up over her mound, making her hips jerk and her body tremble.   
“Say it,” He growls lowly. “Tell me what you want my little omega.”

“I-I want you inside me, please father, alpha. I want you to fuck me.” She sobs and lifts her dress for him herself, exposing everything she has to him. He growls and pulls her closer, lining up her slick opening with his hard cock. 

“Are you going to ride me like a good little girl?” he asks, his golden eyes boring into her. She can feel the tip of him sliding over her lips.

“Y-Yes!” she sobs, her hips trembling. He kisses her again, swallowing her gasps and lustful cries as he thrusts into her. He groans as she starts bouncing on him, fucking herself on his hard shaft roughly, her chest bouncing with the enthused motion of her hips. His fingers are digging into them, surprised and aroused by how eagerly she takes him in, despite her innocence. One of his hands slides to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him.   
“Alpha,” She moans and presses herself against him. She starts circling her hips, and he thrusts up into her quicker. She grips his collar tightly, her eyes often drifting down to it, reminding her just what she was doing with a man of the cloth. Her heart is hammering. She’s riding father Way, fucking him on his lap in fucking confession, and he’s fucking her back just as hard, biting her mating gland on her neck. She lets out a gasp and a shuddering sob as she feels herself already going over. That wonderful full feeling between her legs is him, his arousal. He thrusts into her without remorse, sweat dripping down his face. She moans, wondering if they’ll be forgiven for this, they are in confession after all. She wonders if she can really be blamed when a man of the cloth is doing this to her, a man she’s supposed to put all of her trust into. What a scene they must make together, a priest with an innocent little white lamb shamelessly riding his hard cock, begging him to come inside her. She tightens and shudders at the thought. His cock is hitting all the wonderful places inside her, making her ride him even more desperately.   
His hand suddenly comes down and his thumb runs quick harsh circles over her clit. She gasps and screams as she’s shoved into a violent orgasm. He clutches her to him as she shatters, making sure she doesn’t fall or slip off him. He doesn’t think he can ever live without her tight heat wrapped around him anymore. He wants to spend the rest of his life between her legs, worshiping her devoutly. He growls as she slowly keeps rocking on him, whimpering and begging him to continue. He knows she won’t let him stop till he’s knotted in her, filling her up with everything he has. But he doesn’t want to do it like this. He craves dominance, he wants to pin her underneath him and fuck the shit out of her until they’re both screaming, sweaty messes.   
She gasps as his hands dig into her plump flushed bottom, lifting her as he stands. He knows just how to worship her. Her legs hook around his hips as he lifts her and takes her out of the cramped little confession box. She flushes and squirms as he takes her into the well lit room, walking between the pews. She shudders, her breath trembling, uneven pants.   
“G-Gerard,” She whimpers, getting shy and unnerved in the large open room. She clutches onto him as he keeps walking, passing all the pews normally filled with people, proper little members of the flock. She shudders as he takes her to the front, walking up the steps and around to the podium. They both whimper and growl when he slips out of her. Then she gasps again as he lays her down on the cool wood of the podium. Her breath hitches, heart thumping out of her chest as she leans back and looks out into all the pews. He’s laid her out over the altar, where she’s seen him give sermons. Her cunt clenches at the thought. She barely has time to question what he’s doing before she gasps, feeling something pour over her spread sex. Her head jerks back up and her eyes widen as she realizes he’s just poured sacramental wine over the delicate pink lips of her core. Her breath hitches, heart thundering behind her ribs as her arousal spikes again. She’s panting embarrassingly hard, face flushed and hair flying everywhere. Yet he looks up from between her legs to look at her as if she’s divine.   
“G-Gerard, what are you…” She tries to ask, but her brain is too scattered.

“Holy communion,” He says so lowly it sounds like a growl.

Then his mouth is against her sex. She cries out loudly, the sensations all too much for her. Her hands are fisted tightly in his hair, tugging as she gasps and cries out. He drinks from her, lapping and sucking all the rich dark liquid. She’s sobbing, it feels so fucking good and he won’t stop, no matter how hard she tugs on his hair. Her hips are trusting, though it’s useless because his large hands are on them, pinning her down. She starts crying out his name, and alpha, and he keeps suckling the wine from her. Her eyes are fluttering, struggling not to close as pleasure starts to overtake her. She wants him back inside her so badly. But she doesn’t think she’s going to hold out until he does. She can already feel herself tightening, pleasure coiling low in her belly, building up and getting ready to spill over. 

He loves drinking from her. She tastes so wonderful, so much better than the wine. This is how he worships her. This is their communion. His heart is so full of her, he’ll be devoted till the day he dies. She’s so beautiful, spread out above him. He loves the feeling of her hands in his hair. He needs to make her come again, wants to watch her face, hear her voice, gospel. So he drinks and drinks from her, feeling her tighten and coil until he knows she’s right there. Then he stops. She keens loudly, the distressed sound turning into a sob. She struggles to pull him closer as he finally looks up from between her legs. 

He can’t wait anymore. He needs to knot her, fill her up. She whimpers as he slides up over her, bringing her legs up over his shoulders. He grips her hips so she won’t fall, pushes her against the altar, then thrust back into her. They both cry out loudly, the desperate noise echoing off the walls of the empty room. He kisses her as he starts thrusting harshly, quick deep movements that have her rattling and sliding over the wood under her. She’s at his mercy, but she never feels used or vulnerable. Because his eyes are blazing, burning, molten gold, but they’re looking at her like she’s the most holy, blessed thing in the room. He loves her. Tears are streaming down her face as she takes his into her hands. He’s obsessed with her, yes. But she’s also just as enraptured with him. She loves this. She loves him, she wants him to know so desperately. 

“I-I love you,” She sobs, not knowing what else to do. 

Tears are blurring her vision, but she can see him shudder. He grunts, his thrusts becoming more forceful and erratic. This makes her gasp and cry out as she feels his hand on her clit. They continue like this for a while, filling the empty room with lustful, sinful moans and cries.  
“Are you ready for my knot honey?” He asks hoarsely, his voice wrecked and desperate. His harsh thrusts never slow, and she can only moan brokenly back. 

“Yeeees! Alpha, please!” She says but she can already feel her orgasm taking over, drowning in the heavy pressure as she urges him to go faster. She’s gripping onto his collar for dear life. She feels his knot swelling, about to trap him inside her, stretch her so perfectly. 

“Gee! Please! Please!” She cries, only feeling him driving perfectly into her, her voice ringing out over the pews. 

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven,” He grunts with each harsh thrust. “All good children go to heaven.” He whispers sinfully in her ear and she shatters, screaming as she finally feels him knot her. He’s following right behind, his own rich voice ringing out with hers as he tumbles into oblivion. He continues to thrust in her as he comes, his desire tearing through him as he fills up his mate. He loves how possessive it feels to do this to her. Their bodies are pressed close, sweat coating both of them, but it doesn’t fucking matter. 

They’re together, and it just feels so fucking perfect. They clutch at each other as they slowly come down, breath slowly becoming more even. He looks up at his omega’s blissful, spent face, mouth open, eyes shut in exhaustion and smiles. He moves the stray pieces of her fluffy bangs out of her face, making her eyes open and look at him. Her pretty, wrecked little mouth curls up in a shy smile, her chest still heaving. She’s still touching his collar. He can’t help but think that all the hassle it was to get into this place for a few hours alone was worth it. Just his omega’s smile is worth it.   
“Do you think maybe we went a little far…doing it in a church and all?” His omega asks. “Are we going to get struck by lightning or something when we leave?”   
He laughs and he strokes her flushed cheek.

“No (f/n), I don’t think so. As far as I know, there isn’t anything that says fucking in a church is a sin. And as for just us having sex, well, we’re already mated aren’t we, so there isn’t anything wrong with that either.” He says and starts kissing her neck, moving down to her mark. He feels so fucking complete and right buried inside her. There’s no way it could be wrong. He feels more like he’s been worshiping devoutly for an hour. She giggles under him. 

“It probably didn’t say that because it should be pretty fucking obvious,” She murmured, and he can’t help but laugh. 

“I think he’ll forgive us, we’re not very educated about the subject,” he growls, then bites her neck, making her moan. “Was it as good as you imagined?” He asked looking back into her beautiful clear blue eyes. She smiled, making them sparkle.

“Better,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this! I know it's been a while since I updated this story. Also sorry if this wasn't very accurate, I'm not a big religion person, and I can't say I know very much about it, or any of the terminology. I had some fun writing this chapter though. Always loved Gerard's outfits, so I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. Let me know what you think, and if there's anything you'd like to see in later chapters of this fic. Thanks to all my readers who stick with me and leave me kudos and nice comments! It makes me happy! X)
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -Batty


	3. THE NAKED MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binge watched How I Met Your Mother the other day and couldn't get this story out of my head. Sorry if you don't get the reference, but hopefully those who do find it as funny as I do.

They didn’t go out for dates all that often. It wasn’t that they didn’t love being with each other, it was just that both of them preferred to stay in. They never got board of each other, and they could get pretty much anything they needed without leaving their house. Even when his omega wasn’t cooking for him, they usually ordered in Chinese, something both still found hilarious. But tonight was one of their rare date nights that involved them dressing up a little and actually leaving the comfort of home. It was night, and Gerard usually didn’t have any trouble going out into public. He wasn’t the kind of celebrity that got stalked by paparazzi like Pete. It had been nice, they’d had dinner at a fancy restaurant, then gone to see a movie. Sitting in a darkly lit theater had of course meant a little public making out. It had been really nice, a normal couple thing for them to do, and both enjoyed themselves. 

Now back home after a quick trip to the only bakery still open, Gerard left his omega in the living room to get forks and plates for their take home deserts. She fidgeted on their comfortable suede couch, listening to Gerard in the kitchen. Maybe it was just (f/n)’s ADD, or her giddiness from having so much fun out with her alpha, but a thought entered her mind. She giggled, glancing quickly towards the kitchen. She bites her lip, breath quickening as she thinks it over. Yep. She can’t not do it. It’s too funny. She laughs softly, making sure to be quiet as she quickly starts stripping. She blames it on all the How I Met Your Mother reruns they’ve been binge watching.   
Gerard smiles widely as he places a set of small plates forks, and tall Alice in Wonderland glasses filled with sparkling cider on a tray. He loved taking his omega out. He loved pampering her and spending money on her, making him feel like the provider. She looked so beautiful tonight, in a different sort of way. He loved how easy it was to make her happy. They were always happy when they were together. He balanced the tray and made his way back to the living room.   
“(f/n), I got the plates. Which one did you wa-” He began walking into the room but stopped in his tracks. 

His omega was standing in front of the couch, facing him with her hands on her hips….completely naked. His eyes widened, taking in the beautiful curves he’s kissed ever inch of, in plain view in the well lit room. His omega’s face was playful, smiling and biting her lip. He could tell she was holding back laughter.   
“Not that I fucking mind sugar, but what are you doing?” Gerard growled, alpha already seeping into his voice. His throat was already getting tight and he could feel himself getting hard already.   
“THE NAKED MAN.” His omega said seriously and puffed her chest out a little. He burst into laughter, immediately getting the reference from the show they’d watched the night before. Fuck he loved his mate. She was his perfect little omega, but she was so much more than that. She always made him laugh, brightening his life. He set the tray down and drew closer, licking his lips.   
“I thought someone only pulled the naked man when a date wasn’t going well,” he said teasingly as he drew closer and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Her grin widened as he leaned down to rest his head against hers.

“Not bad, just slow. I thought maybe I’d get lucky quicker this way.” She said teasingly back in her rich sweet voice. It made him shiver. He slowly ground his quickly growing arousal shallowly against her thigh as he kissed her softly, lips quirking up in a smile. 

“So impatient,” He murmured and started running his hands over her beautiful naked flesh slowly. She sighed, letting her leg curl up around him as she slipped her hands into his hair.   
“I’ve had to look at you all dressed up for half the night, I would call that ridiculously patient.” She teased biting his ear. He groaned. “And I’d call you a fucking tease for it,” He sucked in a breath, for some reason it always turned him on when he heard her pretty little voice cussing. His heart was beating excitedly in his chest. Her hand ran over his erect cock through his pants. He moaned bucking up into her hand. 

“I guess I should hurry up and put out then,” Gerard groaned, cupping one of her large pretty breasts in his hands. (f/n) moaned back, grinding her heat against his thigh and tugged on his hair. 

“Probably,” She groaned. “I’ve already done most of the work for you.” He laughed again, hurriedly tugging off his shirt. He finally closed the gap and kissed her. She returned it eagerly and he started working on his pants. 

“Works two out of three times,” she murmured when they finally broke apart. He laughed into her neck, hands caressing and admiring her beautiful naked skin. He nibbled and kissed her neck, his heart swelling up when he kissed his mark on her neck with obsessive tenderness. He loves the pretty little white marks marring her skin, proof of their love, proof that she is his. He bares her mark too, a bite he’d asked her for on his shoulder, matching hers. She runs her fingertips over it, letting the jagged healed skin tell her for the thousandth time that he is hers.   
“Gee,” She breaths. He can feel all the love in it. It makes him tremble. His mouth moves down her collar bone, down her breast. She gasps as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth, liking at her, golden eyes watching her. Her hands are tugging at his hair. One of his hands moves down, caressing her spine until he reaches her perfect little butt. She moans as he caresses her. She loves the feel of him. She grinds against his thigh, trying to relieve the building empty ache between her legs.   
“So fucking beautiful,” he pants against her skin. He kisses his way further down her body, sinking onto his knees. She squirms as heat rushes through her. He kisses her pretty pale stomach, then down to where her hipbones jut out. Every little press of his warm mouth on her makes her breath quicken and her heart pound. She wants him so badly, only feeling the need for him to get increasingly harder to bear. She quivers and lets out a whimper as her alpha spreads her legs apart and settles between them. He growls in response, his playfulness turning into an insatiable need to please and mate his pretty little omega. His mouth moves between her legs, kissing and sucking at her gently. She lets out a moan, always loving the feeling of his mouth on her. She can’t stop her hips from bucking sensually against his face. He moans, his large hands urging her to rock against him. He loves the taste of her, loves bringing her pleasure and hearing her groan.  
“Alpha,” She whispers trembling, relying heavily on Gerard to hold her up. He plunges his tongue inside her, growling at being called her alpha. Fuck, it still has the same effect on him as it did the first time after the show. Every time she says it, it sends a bolt of arousal straight to his cock. 

“Gee…I’m ready…please Gerard baby,” she whimpered, tugging on his hair and thrusting against his face. He growls back in response, reluctantly drawing his mouth back from her. 

“Present for your alpha (f/n),” He growled panting, slowly letting his hands slide down her beautiful legs. She trembles in response, watching him quickly tugging off the rest of his clothes for a moment. Then her omega impulses take over and she turns around, eager to please her alpha and have him inside her. she lowers herself onto the ground, spreading her legs and pressing her face into their soft carpet. She’s panting, her chest heaving in anticipation. She can’t wait to feel Gerard’s strong arms around her, to feel him inside her, filling her up and knotting her. She loves that he always begs to knot her, it makes her feel loved and important. Some alphas don’t like the intimacy of a knot, having to be tied to someone for that long, but both of them crave it.   
“That’s my girl,” He growls as he slowly starts to slip over her. She whimpers in response, turning to look back at him panting. “Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you look like this?” he whispers, but his voice always makes it sound closer to a growl and she trembles when it sends heat pooling low in her stomach. She can already feel herself clenching, hot and aching and empty. He knows she won’t answer him, she still doesn’t understand how he sees her, a fucking goddess, the sun incarnate. No matter how many times he tells her. He doesn’t mind though, he could go on for days about how beautiful she is, inside and out. He loves that she thinks the same thing about him. 

“So fucking sexy. My perfect sweet little omega, god I wanna fuck you.” He growls as he mounts her, wrapping one hand in her hair, the other around her hip, making them both shiver in anticipation. They both revel in the final anticipation, the last moment before they both get what they want. She can feel his length nudging between her lips. Feels him thrust back and forth against her entrance for a moment. She laughs briefly before she moans. They’re about to fuck in their living room, all because she stripped herself naked as a joke. God she loves her alpha.

He snaps his hips forward and they both groan as his length sinks inside her. He growls, biting her neck and finding a quick fluid rhythm. She moans, eagerly thrusting back against him. He still can’t believe how fucking tight and perfect she is.  
“Fuck I love you,” he groans as he starts to fuck her faster. He nuzzles his face in the back of her neck, groaning as he gets drunk on her smell. “My mate, my little omega, so fucking perfect.”

“Gee, please! Fuck! Harder, don’t stop!” His omega cries breathless under him. 

He growls, pressing harder onto her, melding their bodies further and thrusting harder. She moans louder in turn beneath him, quivering and sobbing. She’s already getting close. She doesn’t mind the quickie, they’ll make love later, groaning beneath the sheets until they’re too exhausted to stay awake. He takes one hand from her hair and slides it down to lay over her delicate pale hand splayed on the soft carpet. He grips her hand tightly, craving the closeness, the intimacy. He loves watching her face when they have sex, but she looks so beautiful like this he can’t help himself. He drives on, desperate to make both of them come, to knot in her and fill her. His other arm gripping her hip shifts so his fingers can find her clit and rub it harshly. They both cry out in pleasure as he feels her tighten on him.   
“Fuck, Gee! I’m gonna come!” she whimpers beneath him.

“That’s my girl. Come for me. Come on (f/n) baby, come for me.” He pants, rubbing her clit faster, never ceasing his brutal thrusts. She buries her face in the carpet, keening higher as she feels him so fucking hot and hard, hitting all the right places. His hand ignites it all, like a spark to gun powder as she feels his knot swelling, locking him in her. 

“Fuck, let me knot you sugar! Let me fill you up.” He groans as he feels himself going over, already starting to have trouble pulling out. 

“YES! Please ALPHA!” She cries as she feels herself starting to go over. 

And that’s it for both of them. She cries out as her orgasm finally flames through her, making all her muscles clench and pull on her mate’s knot. He howls back, hips stuttering as he starts shooting and fills her with his seed. He moans, thrusting, feeling his knot tugging satisfyingly snug within her. Screaming his mate is his, and he is alpha, and he’s mating her just how she needs. They slowly come down, panting and curl up on the floor. As soon as they get their breath back they both start giggling, spooning each other comfortably. Gerard kisses her neck, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, hooking his leg between hers to get them as close as possible. Luckily the room is pleasantly warm so they can rest comfortably. 

“The naked man huh? I might have to try that sometime.” He laughs nuzzling against her. She laughs harder, her voice tinkling like bells. They reach over and eat the baked goods they left forgotten, messily with their hands. Gerard jokes about doubling up on desert and his omega starts laughing again.

 

Three weeks later (f/n)’s forgotten all about her little joke turned hot quickie. They spent the day working in the office together. Until around two she went down stairs to get a drink. She fills her water bottle with water, Gatorade mix, and ice then heads back up the stairs. She makes it to the end of the hall and smiles as she opens the door. Her eyes widen and she stops in her tracks. Gerard turns around in his office chair to look at her, smiling softly. 

He’s completely naked. 

“W-what-” His omega starts, nervous laughter bubbling up. 

“THE NAKED MAN.” He says seriously, folding his hands in his lap, but making no move to cover his growing erection. His mate drops to the floor laughing, and Gerard raises a brow trying to hide his own chuckles. She stumbles back up, never stopping her laughter. Gerard grins back as she climbs onto his lap and kisses him as he wraps his arms around her. 

“Two out of three times,” he says smoothly and his omega bursts into more laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. But I have more of an excuse than normal. My friends got MARRIED this week! Bonkers crazy. Had to drive down and stay with them for a couple of days, spent most of my time baking, then decorating their wedding cake. I'm not sure how this became my job, since I'm not that good at baking but I digress. It was a cool cake though, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy themed! (Explains how I got suckered into it...) Anyway! My next chapter out will be for Once Upon a Dream. I've already started on it, about a third of the way through. Feel free to comment and always let me know what you want me to update next! I'll do my best, and I always appreciate all the feedback. Comments are life to me!
> 
> As always, thanks to the people who are still with me.
> 
> \- Batty :3

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who read the first story, welcome back! I hope the first chapter didn't disappoint. I for one enjoyed writing it. As always thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed it even a little, please leave kudos or a comment! These are what make me keep writing! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, or what it will be yet. If there's something you'd like to see in later chapters, like maybe priest Gerard, or just some more teacher Gerard, don't be shy! Let me know! :)
> 
> -Batty


End file.
